Argor
Argor is a Trandoshan Hired Gun, a Marauder with extensive combat experience. He is notable for being one of those Trandoshans with no "S" in his name, as well as for not harboring a deep-seated rivalry with the Wookiee race. He is now a member of the Rebel Children's Brigade. Background Born to a Trandoshan couple in the midst of a conflict among the race, Argor's whole life has been etched in combat. This is to be expected, as both of Argor's parents held important roles in the Trandoshan military. Argor's mother was a general, while his father was a drill sergeant in the training corps. After years living a structured militaristic life, and after hearing about the accomplishments of the super soldier Ghel'Zhir, Argor decided to set out for himself to improve his skills and verify the legend. Argor's escape from his home planet was shaky, considering he had little piloting experience at the time, and that his ship was being shot at from all sides by various Trandoshan forces fighting each other. He was somehow able to make it to hyperspace, and his adventures truly began from there. Argor is considered a deserter on his home planet, and a bounty is out for his capture - dead or alive. Not one to stay in one place for too long, much of Argor's life has been spent on various battlefields in the galaxy. As such, he doesn't have formal education, but he has picked up various intelligence and experience from his adventures. Argor's strongest qualities are his raw physical strength and discipline, rarely losing composure even in the heat of a conflict. Since he is Trandoshan, Argor has experience fighting with his claws and other fist weapons, but his weapon of choice is currently his Gaffi Stick, one he received from a Tusken comrade in a past adventure. The nature of Argor's work meant that he usually didn't get to know any one comrade very well before leaving for the next assignment, but he treats all allies as if they were he himself. One of the few exceptions was a human smuggler named Fred Alstair, who served with Argor in more than 10 missions. Fred was captured in a smuggling attempt, and tortured using methods including amputation, castration, electric shock, and sleep deprivation, before being executed before an audience of tens of thousands. His head sat on a 30 ft pole for two weeks. Argor was also captured in this mission but managed to escape, only after the execution had taken place. This failure is one Argor will never forget; to this day, he still occasionally has nightmares of this experience. These events serve as the catalyst for his decision to join the Rebels. It is also noteworthy that Argor has a brother known only as Rissh'inkar, but they have not seen each other since childhood. Personality Argor tends to avoid talking unless necessary. One might classify him as the stereotypical "strong but silent" type. But this is not to say he lacks depth of personality; for example, Argor has a certain fascination with trains and despises any sort of naval transportation (despite being perfectly capable of swimming, he has a nasty habit of becoming seasick with extended time on a boat). There is even an urban legend telling of his devotion to a specific train line on a certain planet. Argor also does not take well to being insulted; anything he perceives as a slight against him or his allies will be responded to with hostility. This quality drives his hatred of the Empire. Of Argor's values, one of his most important is that of strength, whether physical or of character. This in part comes from a series of legends he heard as a child. Seeking to verify these legends, Argor is determined to one day visit Ghel'zhir's Monument. As evidenced in his interactions with opposing forces, Argor is also capable of resolving conflicts without straight-up combat, instead resorting to either persuasion or coercion to get his way. These methods may well have been honed in his time working smuggling missions, but it is yet unknown the depths of his underground connections. Additionally, Argor is slow to accept help from those unfamiliar to him. This is most evident in his questioning of Zozin Teks during the events on Myrkr. Elements of this were also displayed in his handling of negotiations with Jorj Car'das. Rebel Children's Brigade Argor's most recent expeditions are with what has become known as the Rebel Children's Brigade. Naboo The brigade was assigned to Naboo to gather intelligence on, and ultimately free, a Rebel higher-up named Romano Skyhopper. While on Naboo, the brigade sold beanie babies in the likeness of Emperor Palpatine to blend in as simple merchants. In doing so, they met a Gungan merchant named Bar Bar, with whom they negotiated the sale of the beanie babies in exchange for Gungan weed and a Gungan bong, as well as information on the location of the Imperial prison for which they were searching. The brigade opted to infiltrate the prison through disguising themselves as participants in an Imperial youth event held in Naboo (which included events held at the prison). Thus, they became involved in the Imperial Children's Brigade (even though none of them are children). For this, Argor assumed the identity of a Trandoshan teenager named Krisshkar. Of note before the infiltration, Argor ran into the real Krisshkar at an event registration the following morning. Argor was able to successfully cast suspicion on Krisshkar potentially being involved with the Rebels, so Krisshkar was arrested. Also, Argor was able to disguise his Gaffi Stick as a bindle and succeeded in coercing the Imperial Guard in charge of his group to let him keep it. Eventually, the brigade began their prison break, during which Argor downed several of the Imperial Guards, piloted a TIE-Fighter to take out a group of advancing soldiers, and helped save most of the remaining children in their group. Additionally, Krisshkar was freed, but tried to attack Argor and was subsequently knocked unconscious. The brigade returned to a Rebel base, successfully completing the mission by returning Agent Skyhopper to safety, and has since taken on a more active role in Rebel activities. Myrkr The brigade was assigned to investigate Imperial activity on the planet Myrkr, set up a base of operations from which they could work, and deal with the Imperial forces accordingly. Upon landing, Argor kept a defensive stance, remaining on the lookout for threats before engaging into combat with the native Vornskr. Recognizing that they may prove to be valuable allies for this kind of mission, the brigade's combatants opted to try to domesticate them. After combat, a Rebel agent named Zozin Teks joined the group to assist in the mission. While wary of Zozin at first, Argor has since recognized them as a valuable ally. After a night of taking guard duty in shifts, the group of Argor, Drofn, and Zozin set out to determine the source of an infiltrator, eventually finding a large Imperial complex. They since returned to the ship and the brigade set up base in a more natural defensive position along an island on a lake. Much of Argor's time on the island was spent either hunting for domestic lizards and eggs, assisting Kali T'Snabo in her duties, or patrolling the premises after being notified of signs of potentially threatening life. Eventually, Argor spotted a ship affiliated with Jorj Car'das and after tense negotiations, coerced the ship's pilot into leaving the island with Kali's assistance persuading him that they were mere vacationers. Later, a group including Jorj Car'das approached the island and offered the brigade a deal of assistance in exchange for owing a favor. This resulted in conflict between the two, which ultimately ended up with Kali being chased into a cave to evade pursuers, and Jorj Car'das and three of his other men slain by Argor and Drofn. As a result of this battle, Argor has temporarily lost the use of his off-hand. Argor has spent much of his time since the fight recuperating, choosing to sleep instead of helping Stumpy on guard duty. Sometime that same night, Stumpy was shot down and severely wounded by a sniper. Also, Drofn and Zozin had an argument that escalated into a fight, after which Argor and Kali helped Zozin become a bit more acclimated to the group. There is a bounty on Argor's head in a town near their newest location. Category:RCB PC